


The God Machine: Artwork Masterpost (marvel_bang 2013)

by Digitalwave



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the artwork I created to go with <a href="http://winterstar95.livejournal.com/"><b>winterstar95</b>'s</a> wonderful Marvel Big Bang 2013 story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1008338"><b>The God Machine</b></a>. I have been a huge fan of her writing for such a long time, I was really excited to finally have the chance to work with her. The nicest part for me is that, the experience has truly lived up to all my hopes.  </p>
<p>As a caution, the artwork will contain spoilers for the story. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God Machine: Artwork Masterpost (marvel_bang 2013)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.

**Main Story Artwork:**

**Interior Story Artwork:**

In the Garden:

**Story Divider:**

**Icons:**


End file.
